Father's Day
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Peter Pan and the Pirates. James Hook's father returns home, but there aren't always happy endings. Inspired by the Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes 'When Games Become Deadly', 'Friday the 13th', 'Hook the Faithful Son', etc.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

James ran to a window and smiled. He focused on the empty streets. ''Father?'' he muttered. He looked back. James walked to Jasper and Mrs. Hook. A sudden frown began to replace his smile.

''Father should be here,'' James said. His shoulders slumped. He watched as Mrs. Hook smiled.

''Your father will arrive,'' Mrs. Hook said.

Jasper smiled. ''We'll be pirates just like our father,'' he said to James. He faced his mother.

''Captain Jasper Hook. Midshipman James Hook.'' She continued to smile. ''I wish for you to be great pirates,'' Mrs. Hook said.

''Father and the rest of the crew probably captured many ships,'' Jasper said to James. He viewed him nodding. ''Maybe he will bring gold,'' he said. Jasper's smile stretched from ear to ear. ''Father will bring emeralds. My treasure.''

James began to frown at Jasper. ''You'll share your gold? I'm your sibling.'' James smiled again after Jasper nodded at a snail's pace. His eyes widened as soon as the door opened. He and Jasper smiled the minute Mr. Hook appeared.

Mr. Hook glanced from his young sons to Mrs. Hook. He saw her smile. He smiled after she approached him. Mr. Hook kissed her on the lips. After wrapping his arms around Mrs. Hook, he released her. He turned to James and Jasper.

''You captured ships? Prisoners?'' Jasper asked.

Mr. Hook still smiled. He nodded at Jasper. ''There were plenty of prisoners with ships,'' he said.

''How many prisoners walked the plank?'' Jasper asked.

''Too many to count,'' Mr. Hook said.

''Our sons are looking forward to their gifts,'' Mrs. Hook said.

Mr. Hook's eyes widened. ''Gifts?'' he asked. He viewed James and Jasper exchanging glances.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Hook reached into his coat pocket. He removed two gold coins. He gave them to Jasper.

''Thank you!'' Jasper said as he smiled.

Mr. Hook's smile returned. ''I never forgot about you, James,'' he said. He reached into his coat pocket another time. After revealing a wooden sword, he gave it to James.

''Thank you,'' James said after his eyes widened another time.

''Are you hungry? I can cook something,'' Mrs. Hook said to Mr. Hook. She watched as the latter nodded.

''Let's go out to eat,'' James said. His eyes were on his relatives before they nodded. James viewed Mr. Hook departing and blinked. He smiled again after the latter returned and wore a fancy suit. James ran to the window another time. He frowned as snow fell and covered the ground. ''It will probably stop snowing while we eat.''

James wrapped a scarf around his neck. He still held the wooden sword. He smiled as Mr. Hook opened the door. James followed his family after the door was closed. Another frown formed the minute he saw the white ground. Wind caused him to shiver uncontrollably.

Mrs. Hook stopped walking. She looked back. Concern filled her eyes after she saw James. ''I will cook something,'' she said.

James began to smile at Mrs. Hook. ''I will be fine,'' he said. He shivered another time. James watched as his family walked ahead. He followed them again. James dropped his sword and eventually ceased walking. He glanced at his empty hand.

''My sword!'' James exclaimed. Worry filled his eyes. He viewed his mother coughing. ''Mum?'' He watched as she smiled. ''I'll obtain my sword.''

Mrs. Hook frowned at James for a moment. She saw concern in Mr. Hook's eyes. She approached the sword and lifted it. Mrs. Hook coughed again.

After taking the sword, James was still worried. He heard Mr. Hook as the latter coughed. A blizzard caused him to shiver again. James viewed a man stepping out of his home. ''Summon a doctor! My parents are sick,'' he said to the man. James watched while he nodded and departed. He and his family returned to their home.


	3. Chapter 3

Many minutes later, James opened the door after he heard a knock. He saw a doctor and frowned. ''Step inside,'' he said. James viewed the doctor walking into his home. After closing the door, he followed him to his parents' bedroom. His frown remained as a worried Jasper stood near their father's bed.

Mr. and Mrs. Hook rested under blankets. They winced and writhed at the same time.

James worried about his mother as he focused on her. He bit his lip for a few seconds. He was almost always with her. *What am I going to do without her? If she…* James turned to Jasper and saw worry in the latter's eyes.

''Are our parents going to feel better?'' Jasper asked the doctor.

''Your mother is going to be fine.'' The doctor frowned as he glanced at Mr. Hook. ''Your father…'' He turned to James and Jasper. The doctor shook his head at a snail's pace. He heard the brothers as they gasped.

James walked into the living room. His shoulders slumped. He turned to Jasper. His eyes became wide again after the latter scowled.

''YOU KILLED FATHER!''

James frowned at Jasper another time. One eye widened. He tilted his head to one side.

Jasper continued to scowl. ''You wanted to go out to eat during a blizzard. Mum obtained your sword while she coughed. Father suffered with her until…'' Jasper looked to one side. Tears formed in his eyes.

''You were close with our father. You look like him. I didn't kill him,'' James said.

''If our mother died…''

James gasped before he scowled at a snail's pace. ''MUMMY IS NOT GOING TO DIE!''


	4. Chapter 4

Many years later, Captain James Hook played a harpsichord in a cabin. His vocals varied with all songs. Captain Hook looked back. The current song ceased. Captain Hook's eyes settled on Mrs. Hook's portrait. His shoulders slumped.

Captain Hook remembered what he said to his brother years ago. *MUMMY IS NOT GOING TO DIE!* he thought. He began to focus on the portrait. Tears formed in Captain Hook's eyes as his lip trembled.

*Mummy departed from this world years ago.* Many tears ran down Captain Hook's face. He sobbed for a few minutes.

Captain Hook's eyes widened as soon as Mr. Hook's spirit materialized in front of him. He stepped back. He saw his father's sudden frown. Captain Hook began to scowl at him. ''Why are you haunting me now? I never killed you.''

Mr. Hook smiled.

Confused, Captain Hook tilted his head to one side. ''You know I wasn't responsible for your death?'' He viewed him nodding. Captain Hook began to smile. He gasped the minute the ghosts of Mrs. Hook and Jasper faded into view. ''Mummy? Brother?''

Mrs. Hook approached Mr. Hook and embraced him. She turned to James. She watched as he smiled.

''A Hook family reunion,'' Captain Hook said. His eyes became wide another time. ''Are you all going to end my life now? A true Hook family reunion?'' he asked. Captain Hook's eyes were on the ghosts' smiles. He looked uncertain.

THE END


End file.
